The present invention relates to an air guiding system for a vehicle which is arranged in a rear area of the vehicle and comprises a central air guiding element, which can be displaced from a moved-in inoperative position into a moved-out operative position and vice-versa, lateral air guiding elements being displaceable together with the central air guiding element, and the lateral air guiding elements being telescopically displaceable relative to the central air guiding element while enlarging the transverse dimension of the air guiding system transversely to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle from an also moved-in inoperative position into an also moved-out operative position.
DE 30 19 150 A1 shows a vehicle air guiding system arranged in an upper rear area of the vehicle and having an air guiding element that can be displaced from an inoperative position, in which it is integrated in the shaping of the rear area flush with the surface, into a moved-out operative position. The air guiding element is constructed as an aerofoil which, by way of an operating device, can be displaced or changed from the inoperative position into the operative position and vice-versa.
DE 43 05 090 A1 also discloses a vehicle air guiding system arranged in a rear area of the vehicle and having an air guiding element that can be displaced from an inoperative position into a moved-out operative position. The air guiding element is formed by a rear spoiler arranged in a recessed receiving device of the vehicle body and displaced by an operating device from the inoperative position to the operative position and vice-versa.
The air guiding systems disclosed in the above-mentioned DE 30 19 150 A1 and DE 43 05 090 A1 increase the vehicle rear axle output coefficient (cah-value) while maintaining the drag coefficient (cw-value) at the same level or improving same. These known air guiding elements each having the same transverse dimension in the inoperative position and in the operative position.
DE 10 2004 030 571 A1 discloses a vehicle air guiding system having a central air guiding element as well as two lateral air guiding elements. The lateral air guiding elements allow the transverse dimension of the air guiding system can be enlarged in the operative position. The lateral air guiding elements can be telescopically moved with respect to the central air guiding element, in the moved-in inoperative position, the lateral air guiding elements enveloping the end areas of the central guiding element in a cap-type manner while forming visually and aerodynamically negative step-type shoulders.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved vehicle air guiding system in which, in the inoperative position of the lateral air guiding elements, the latter are pushed over the central air guiding element so as to rest against one another by way of end sections and completely cover or envelop the central air guiding element.
Preferably the lateral air guiding elements can be changed isochronously or simultaneously with the displacement of the central air guiding element from the inoperative position into the operative position with respect to the central air guiding element from an also moved-in inoperative position into an also moved-out operative position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.